The present invention relates to a tennis practice appliance and, in particular, to an appliance for preventing beginners at lawn-tennis from acquiring any faulty habit or posture.
It is a well known fact, wherever games are taught, that beginners adopt postures that lack elegant form and efficacity. However, when teaching lawn-tennis, as with other games, the instructor cannot guide every step and every gesture of the pupil, and his advice does not have a continuous effect throughout the execution of a movement. Such advice has even less effect throughout a practical teaching session.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a remedy for the foregoing inconveniences and to provide an appliance which acts like a tutor rigorously, continuously and without ever slackening in effort.
It is a particular object to provide an elastic appliance limiting the extension of the arm beyond a certain range. An appliance of this kind is indispensable because the action of the arm that holds the racquet loses all its efficacity when it is totally extended. On the other hand, when the various muscles are only partially extended, they form a stable arrangement that is perfectly efficient in maintaining the limb for the execution of various movements. On the contrary, when the arm is totally extended, support comes from the bone foundations alone and then resistance to stress and strain is quite inadequate.